W20
by Dissonanita
Summary: Two girls get a letter asking them to attend a school for the rich in Japan. They soon find out that 20 boys rule the school. Will they show the boys that money is not everything or run back to the U.S? Based off Boys Over Flowers.


It was in June when Kat and Rachel, our main characters of this story, received a letter. Now before we get to the letter lets learn a bit more about the main girls. Kat dyes her hair black, has blue-gray eyes and dresses in jeans, t-shirts and skate shoes where Rachel has brown, curly hair that is always in a ponytail, brown eyes and she dresses in t-shirts, basketball shots and flip-flops. They love Kpop, Jpop and Asian dramas. So when they read this letter they broke a few windows.

_Dear Miss Kat and Miss Rachel,_

_ I would like to inform you that you have been selected for an "experiment". Now this "experiment" is not a science experiment. We wish for you to attend a school in Japan to show what happens when Americans join a Japanese High school. And you would need to keep a journal about your experiences at the school. Your flight leaves at 7:00pm August 30__th__. I will be meeting you at the airport in Japan. You will second years of Shiritsu Babaleya Koukou. Wish to see you there._

_ Mr. Terakawa_

You can believe their excitement when they realized they were going to Japan. Then they realized the 30th was that day.

"Well shit." Said Kat as she looked at the calendar

Rachel was dancing around the room.

"HEY! RACHEL!"

"WHAT?"

"We have a slight problem."

"Huh?"

"What's today?"

"August 30th."

"When is our flight?"

"Well fuck."

Both Kat and Rachel ran to their rooms and started packing everything. They threw in clothes, their brushes, and toothpaste and tooth brushes, everything they might need. When Kat came across a book, a story she had written a while back. _W20_. The title of the book. It was a fan fiction she wrote for Rachel, about two girls who go to a high school in Japan and in the school they met their favorite Japanese actors/singers. It was based off _Boys Over Flowers_. The second book was supposed to introduce their Korean bands but Kat never got to finish it.

"Like they would be at the school." Laughed Kat but she went ahead and put the book in her bag.

Kat grabbed a note book to use as a journal as they walked out the door. Locking up the house they ran to the car. They threw everything in the back seat, Rachel got in the driver's seat and Kat in the passenger's. Before long they we are on the plane headed to Japan.

_Day 0-On Plane_

_Hi. I'm Katrina but call me Kat. My friend Rachel and I are "experiments". We are being sent to a high school in Japan. We are from America. The head dude, Mr. Terakawa told us to keep a journal. I never have so we see how it goes._

_While we are Japan, Rachel wants us to find and kidnap our "husbands" from Japanese dramas and bands. I'm handing this over to Rachel._

_ ~Kat_

_Day 0-On Plane_

_ I'm Rachel. And I don't plan on kidnapping them Kat, thank you very much! You do know this journal thingy won't last long? (Kat: Yes). Oh pretty view. I'm done now. _

_ ~Rachel_

They landed in Japan a few hours later and met with Mr. Terakawa. Mr. Terakawa was a short, little, round man that reminded the girls of a toad. An ugly toad. He just repeated what he told them in the letter but Kat didn't like how he was ignoring her questions. She knew there was more going on but what she wasn't sure. Her mind kept going back to the book in her bag.

"It can't be true." She whispered to herself as she followed the ugly toad

"What?" asked Rachel

"It's nothing. I'll explain latter."

When they finally go to the hotel and Mr. Terakawa left them in their new "home" while they were here. Kat pulled the book out of her bag and showed it to Rachel.

"Wow. I remember this! You don't think it is coming true do you?"

"I don't know."

"We can't let anyone know about this."

"Agreed."

Day 0-Hotel

We made it to the hotel. We got to meet Mr. Terakawa, the brains behind this thing we are doing. He looks like an ugly toad. We found out we aren't paying for anything and are living in a penthouse. The limo driver gave us a funny look too.

Rachel: I wonder why?

Kat: Because you are in shorts

Rachel: SO

Kat:-_-

Anyway the high school has uniforms and the girl's uniforms are a sailor's shirt, a short blue skirt, knee high socks and we got to wear indoor shoes….FUCK THAT SHIT!

~Kat

Day 0-Hotel

I agree with Kat. I am not wearing that, no way in hell. FUCK NO!

~Rachel

The girls soon got settled in and fell asleep in their beds dreaming of what will happen tomorrow. It was their first day of school.

The first day was bad. The girls dressed in their normal clothes went to school and had got weird looks all day. During one class they got called to the front office and were told to wear their uniforms. On their way out the met some people that they weren't expecting.

"Watch what you are doing you dumb ass Americans." Said none other than Jun Matsumoto.

"You American Bitches need to leave and go back home." Said Yuya Matsushita

They walked away with a bunch of girls following them.

"The hell?" asked Kat

"Don't you two know anything?" said a girl that came up to them

"Why don't you explain it?" said Rachel

"Matsumoto and Matsushita are leaders of a group here at school of the richest boys called W20 which stands for White 20." Said the girl as she ran to catch up to the rest of the girls.

"W20?" said Rachel

"Well shit." Said Kat

The bell rang for lunch.

Day 1-Lunch Room, School

So we dressed in our normal clothes but brought the uniforms with us. We talked to the head master dude and was told we needed to wear them so we will tomorrow….our way. We found out that 20 boys rule the school and they are our "husbands". They are called W20 or White 20. Yuya Mastsushita and Jun Matsumodo are the leaders. We meet them today and they are assholes.

Rachel: They are hot

Kat: Yes they are

They said that we "American bitches need to leave." We are not leaving.

~Kat

Day 1-Lunch Room, School

No we aren't. Fucking rich boys need to learn not to mess with us. But it will be fun tomorrow.

Kat: Don't spoil it

Rachel: Fine

~Rachel

Day 1-Hotel, Night

So the rest of the day went willish. Learned that we should invest in learning Japanese things. We are doing great in English Class!

~Kat

Day 1-Hotel, Night

It's weird that we don't move around but the teachers do.

Kat: Yeah it's different

And everyone calls everyone by their last name, even their friends like you have to be super close for someone to call you by their first name.

Kat: Yeah in America you called everyone by their first even the people you hated.

Rachel: I know right I'm done with the writing.

~Rachel

Next morning Kat and Rachel got dressed in their school uniforms but they added a little Missouri flavor to it.

Day 2-Hotel, Morning

So sitting here at breakfast dressed in our school uniforms.

Under the skirt is skinny jeans and black cowboy boots, the jacket was tied around my waist while over the shirt was a jean vest and a black cowboy hat topped off the outfit.

~Kat

Day 2-Hotel, Morning

My shorts are under the skirt, I do have the jacket on by a jean jacket was over that. I switched my flip-flops for orange cowboy boots and I also had a cowboy hat on but mine was orange.

~Rachel

Kat and Rachel looked at each other and laughed.

"Man we look so funny." Said Rachel

"I know!" said Kat

Day 2- Lunch room, School

So we got weirder looks all day but we did get called into the Head master's office around 10 in morning.

Rachel: He was so pissed

He went on and on about our outfits! It got so bad that halfway through his rant his English switched to Japanese and we stood there staring at him since we had no clue what he was saying. When he calmed down was when we were told that we could wear whatever we wanted but to at least wear the jacket but we told him no and he just gave up.

Do you want to write anything Rachel?

Rachel: No but I do want to know why the group of boys is called W20

Yeah so do I. We know W stands for white….I wonder why?

~Kat

When they got back to the hotel after school Kat jumped into the shower leaving Rachel with the journal.

Day 2-Hotel, Night

So Kat is taking a shower so I'm writing. Today was our second day of school and it seems to be going well. But we have been in Japan for 3 days and have seen only the inside of the school and this damn hotel.

Ends this entry! Night!

~Rachel

Day 3-Hotel, Breakfast

We are back in our normal clothes, YAY! Today we are going to see who else is in the W20 and write Bios of them in this journal.

Yuya Matsushita

Singer

Leader of W20

2nd year at Shiritsu Babaleya Koukou

About 5'9"

Black hair

Brown eyes

Jun Matsumoto

In the Band Arashi

Leader of W20

3rd year at Shiritsu Babaleya Koukou

About 5'6"

Black hair

Chocolate Brown eyes

So far we have only meet the leaders. Let's see what today will bring us.

~Kat

"It's kind of weird how we met our main "husbands" first." Said Rachel as Kat finished writing

"Yeah."

"It scares me that it is turning into your story."

"Same here. But lets not worry about it now we need to get to school."

When they got to school they ran into Yuya and Jun again.

"Matsumoto, Americans have no taste in fashion." Said Yuya

"I know it's disgusting."

"Man, Rachel the Japanese are so…stinky."

"The cologne smells cheap and nasty."

Kat and Rachel laughed leaving the two boys staring at them.

Day 3-Lunch Room, School

We ran into Yuya and Jun again this time they said Americans have "no taste in fashion"

Some do just not us.

I prefer my t-shirts, jeans and skate shoes. While Rachel likes her shorts, t-shirts and flip flops.

But so far no new members.

~Kat

Day 3-Lunch Room, school

Don't forget how we said they stunk!

Kat: LOL YEP!

I noticed that so far they haven't wore the uniform and Yuya always have a white Tank top on while Jun wears a white shirt. I wonder if all the members always wear something white.

~Rachel

After lunch was over, Kat and Rachel was going back to class when Yuya and Jun come up to them with some boys.

"Now 1st years of W20 these two are American commoners and you wouldn't want to touch them." Said Yuya

"You don't know what dieses they carry." Said Jun

"Well then Rachel this calls for something very American."

Kat and Rachel held up their middle fingers with a smile on their faces. "Fucking assholes." They said waking to class

Day 3-Hotel, Night

We met the 1st years of W20 after lunch. Yuya and Jun told them we carried dieses and not to be touched. So me and Rachel did the American thing and…

Rachel: Flipped them off!

SO new entrees for W20!

Jesse Lewis

Actor

W20 Member

White long sleeve shirt

1st year at Shiritsu Babaleya Koukou

About 5'9"

Brown hair

Brown eyes

Hokuto Matsumura

Actor

W20 Member

White wrist band

1st year at Shiritsu Babaleya Koukou

About 5'7"

Black Hair

Brown eyes

Yukito Nishii

Actor

W20 member

White vest

1st year at Shiritsu Babaleya Koukou

About 5'2"

Dark brown hair

Brown eyes

Taig Kyomoto

Actor

W20 Member

White coat

1st at Shiritsu Babaleya Koukou

About 5'7"

Brown hair

Brown eyes

Kento Nakajima

Actor/singer, Band Sexy Zone

W20 Member

White over shirt

1st year at Shiritsu Babaleya Koukou

About 5'9"

Light brown hair

Brown eyes

UPDATES

Yuya Matsushita

Singer

Leader of W20

White tank top

2nd year at Shiritsu Babaleya Koukou

About 5'9"

Black hair

Brown eyes

Jun Matsumoto

In the Band Arashi

Leader of W20

White t-shirt

3rd year at Shiritsu Babaleya Koukou

About 5'6"

Black hair

Chocolate Brown eyes

So that's the first years and I updated Yuya's and Jun's.

"Maybe we will meet the second years like your story." Said Rachel

"If that happens I want to go home."

"Right!"

"You every going to go back to writing?"

Rachel just looked at Kat.

Day 4-Hotel, Morning

Kat is making me write for the whole day. Someone save me!

~Rachel

"I hate you." Rachel told Kat as they walked to school

Kat laughed.

"Aww are you two fighting." Said Yugo Kochi

"Let me guess you are the 2nd years of W20." Said Kat

"Look guys the American girl said something smart." Laughed Yuya Takaki

Rachel grabbed Kat and pulled her away before she hit someone.

Day 4-Lunch room, School

We met the second years today. They started to piss off Kat. Too bad I had to stop her.

~Rachel

Day 4-Hotel, Night

Met the 3rd years at lunch and I am starting to wish that I would have let Kat hit them. They are going way too far. I guess Bio time

Second Years

Yugo Kochi

Actor

W20 Member

2nd Year at Shiritsu Babaleya Koukou

About 5'6"

Black hair

Brown eyes

Yasui Kentaro

Actor

W20 Member

2nd year at Shiritsu Babaleya Koukou

About 5'4"

Black hair

Brown eyes

Takashi Nikaido

Actor/singer, band Kis-my-ft2

W20 Member

2nd year at Shiritsu Babaleya Koukou

About 5'6"

Black hair

Brown eyes

Yuya Takaki

Actor/singer, band Hey! Say! Jump!

W20 Member

2nd year at Shiritsu Babaleya Koukou

About 5'7"

Dirty blonde hair

Brown eyes

Haruma Miura

Actor

W20 Member

2nd year at Shiritsu Babaleya Koukou

About 5'8"

Black with white highlights on left side

Brown eyes

Kazuya Kamenashi

Actor/singer, band is Kat-tun

2nd year at Shiritsu Babaleya Koukou

About 5'6"

Dark brown

Brown eyes

3rd Years

Tomohisa Yamashita

Actor

3rd year at Shiritsu Babaleya Koukou

About 5'7"

Brown hair

Brown eyes

Kenichi Matsuyama

Actor

3rd year at Shiritsu Babaleya Koukou

About 5'7"

Black hair

Brown eyes

Tatsuya Fujiwara

Actor

3rd year at Shiritsu Babaleya Koukou

About 5'8"

Dark brown hair

Brown eyes

I'm done writing! HEAR THAT KAT!

Kat: Yes

~Rachel

Day 5-Hotel, Morning

Japan has fucking school on a Saturday! We have school tomorrow!

Rachel: *cries*

~Kat

During lunch Kat and Rachel sat down with their homemade lunch for in America school lunches wasn't always good or a smart thing to try to eat. They were talking and laughing enjoying lunch when Yuya and Jun walks up to them. The rest of W20 was upstairs in their own "section" leaning over the railing to watch their leaders. Yuya picks up Kat's lunch while Jun picks up Rachel's throwing it to the ground and stepping on it. They walk away laughing as Kat gets up staring at her food. Rachel saw the anger in her friend's eyes and refused to stop Kat at all as her food was also on the ground. Kat kneeled down and picked up a hand full of food.

"HEY!" she yelled causing Yuya and Jun to look at her. "How dare you waste good food you fucking rich bastards!"

The whole lunch room went silent watching and waiting. Rachel didn't bother to get up she knew Kat would be fine and it was best not to get in her friend's way plus it would be more fun to watch two boys get hit by one, lone girl.

"You stupid, rich boys! Don't you ever fucking mess with a girl's food especially an American girl's."

She threw the food at them. She then kicked Yuya in the stomach and punched both in the face.

Rachel fell to the floor laughing. Kat turned went to Rachel, helping the laughing girl to her feet but she herself started to laugh while walking out of the lunch room.

After school they walked back to the penthouse only to find a vaster waiting for them inside. Mr. Terakawa sat at the dining table with rage filled eyes.

"What the hell were you thinking?" said Terakawa. "You were brought her to go to school not to humiliate the founders' boys!"

"No we were brought here to see how two American girls would act in a Japanese school. That is what we did." Sad Kat through clenched teeth

"Experiment is now over. Good luck paying for this room, the school and a way back home." He said with a smirk walking out.

"Great now what?" asked Rachel

"Start packing our stuff."

Kat started walking to the door.

"Where are you going?"

"To talk with the manger."

Rachel was done packing when Kat came back.

"Well?" asked Rachel

"He told me not to worry about paying and we are welcome to stay for the night. He will bill everything to the company." Kat told Rachel. "But we still need to look for a place, and a job to pay for it, and school."

"School?"

"We might as well stay. We will talk to the headmaster tomorrow."

"But I don't wanna!"

"You never wanna. I guess if you don't want to then you don't want to see Jun anymore." Kat said with a smirk

"I hate you."


End file.
